heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Caldari
Appearance The Caldari are oddly tall, just slightly taller than a mortal man, but their legs and arms are incredibly long, giving them an almost tree-like appearance. Rather than the ridges and crests of their Elventari brethren, the Caldari have knobs at all their major joints. Before their slumber, they often had very fair skin, but after a long sleep most have turned to the color of the stones they inhabited (and thus Caldari can have a variety of tones, textures, and patterns). Most have long white or grey hair and solid black eyes. Oddly enough for a creature made of stone, those who look into the eyes of even the fiercest Caldari warrior find unfathomable peace and friendliness. Occupations Caldari make excellent warriors, especially due to their calm nature, which gives them an intellectual advantage over a raging barbarian. They also make good magicians, tending to focus on earth-based spells. Homeland Eastonheights, Karkoset. There is no home town for Caldari, as most just awaken in the mountains and wander away to find their place in the world. However, there are ancient Elvantari cities such as Tara that Caldari will remember having once lived in. Languages Caldari, and then a choice of either Elvantari or Drallai Attitude The Caldari are Elvantari relatives of the Drallai, a supposed “missing link” between the two ancient races. While the Drallai live beneath the stones of the earth, and the Elvantari live above them, the Caldari live within them, often blending directly into the stone face of a mountain to rest for millennia at a time. Many travelers have tread on the back of a Caldari without realizing it. These folk, much like the Drallak, beheld the decline of the world and decided to leave, but rather than heading underground, they chose to climb the cliffs that made up their home and fall asleep there to slumber for countless ages. When one is awoken from such a sleep, they often cannot go back to sleep for a very, very long time, and so there are quite a few of them wandering about the world, trying to blend in as best they can, seeking adventure and the beauties of nature. Innate Abilities *''Earthspeak: Caldari can sense from the ground,whether dirt, dust, stones, or solid rock, such things that the earth would know. For example, a Caldari could sense by listening to the ground that an army or a single rider had passed through here, that magic had been used here recently, or that this ground used to be rich with forests.'' *''Immortality: Caldari cannot die of natural means. They may be killed, but they do not fear death.'' *''Darkvision: Caldari can see in complete darkness.'' *''Natural Armor: Caldari skin is made partially of stone,and thus they receive Poor natural armor to all attacks.'' *''Stoneform: Caldari can become a statue for a period of24 hours, blending in with earth and stone andcompletely avoiding any damage that would not harmsuch a material.'' *''Element Resistance: Poison, Disease, Cold and Heat donot hurt, or even bother, Caldari.'' *''Dulled Senses: Having slept for so long, all five of a Caldari’s senses are dulled, and as such, they receive a -1 penalty to all Focus rolls.'' *''Natural Magic: Caldari can cast Earth-based spells naturally. '' Racial Modifiers STR: 0 AGL: +5 DEX: +15 REF: +5 FOR: +15 INT: +10 WLP: 0 FTH: 0 FOC: 0 PSY: 0 PER: -10 LCK: 0 Size: 1 Category:Days of Old Category:Races